


Children

by jayisokayy



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 20:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayisokayy/pseuds/jayisokayy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose volunteers herself and the Doctor to watch local children at a dance. It does not go over well<br/>"So, how's the five kids plan looking now?" </p><p>"Shut it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Children

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sarah ](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sarah+).



> Thank you to Sarah for giving me like half the ideas and going through the same hell tentoo went through with me last night. This is a true story. -Juli

"That's a beautiful pumpkin." The Doctor complimented the first grader. Rose had volunteered to help children at a local school. This seemed like a good idea: the Doctor loved children, and something he loved even more then children was watching Rose interact with children. Now, he sat in front of a group of five year olds, with a bunch of stickers on his face. Rose walked over and put her hands on his shoulders. 

"Hey, captain." She teased, sitting next to her boyfriend. He rolled his eyes and handed her a piece of paper, which she started mindlessly doodling on. "What's your name, darling?" 

"Riley." The young girl whispered. Rose wordlessly stuck another sticker on the Doctor's cheek before tilting her head at the young girl. 

"What was that?"

"Riley." The Doctor answered for the younger girl, slamming the black crayon he was using onto the table. Rose leaned in closer to him. 

"I wanted the little girl to answer. It's a good way for children to interact." She whispered to him. 

"Do you like One Direction, honey?" The Doctor tried. The little girl threw a crayon at him. 

Four hours left.

xx

"No running!" The Doctor yelled, running after a little girl on the dance floor. It was loud, and all the kids were running back and forth. Rose stood over by the snack table, with her arms crossed over her chest, snickering as she watched her boyfriend run back and forth. He was still covered head to toe in stickers and children kept on pulling him aside and asking him to dance with them. As a child dressed as a member of the Jedi High Council ran by, the Doctor groaned out his frustrations. 

"How many times do I have to I have to bloody tell you not to run?" He yelled. Rose giggled and watched her boyfriend run by. 

"Oi, turn around!" He yelled. The child turned around and the Doctor had to yell over the DJ, who was blaring the song Call Me Maybe. "You can't run around, okay? It's against the rules." 

"You're not my boss." The boy said. The Doctor rolled his eyes and resisted the urge to chop him in half. The boy took the opportunity to run away and the Doctor momentarily fell to ground and put his head to his knees. Rose's best mate Katherine walked to Rose and tapped her shoulder, both girls staring at the Doctor. 

"Isn't that your-"

"Yep." 

Three hours left.

xx

The Doctor watched as Rose danced in the middle of a bunch of first graders. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She giggled and turned around. 

"Hey, group captain. How's it going?" She asked. He smirked and kissed her cheek before answering. 

"Pretty horrible, but it's manageable if I get to watch you dance." The Doctor said. Rose chuckled. 

"You get off on me dancing with a bunch of first graders?" She teased with that tongue in teeth grin that only she could pull off. He dropped one arm from around her waist in order to brush a piece of hair out of his girlfriend's face.

"Well it's not my fault if you manage to move your hips so sinfully in the middle of a group of children." He nearly growled at her. She looked at something over his shoulder and giggled.

"Should you really be flirting now?" Rose asked. The Doctor crooked his head at Rose. 

"Why, what's going on?" He asked. Rose smiled and pointed at the bleachers. 

"I just saw some kid run onto the bleachers." She said. He groaned and ran towards the young boy. 

"Oi! I told you ten times not to run!"

Two hours left.

xx

On the bleachers, yet again, was a child dressed as a ninja whom the Doctor had learned was named Jack. The young lad with a mischievous one, always doing the exact opposite of what the Doctor asked. 

"Excuse me?" The Doctor heard a small child ask, and he put down the brownie he was just about to bite into, mustered the most realistic smile he could, and turned around. 

"Yes?" He asked. The small boy pointed at the bleachers where Jack and his friends sat. The young boy lowered his hand slowly.

"How come they get to sit there?" The Doctor groaned softly and flashed the boy a smile before glaring back at Jack and his posse. 

"They're not. Thank you for bringing that to my attention." He said, walking over to Jack. "Oi!" 

"Oh God, it's you again." Jack spat. For a young child, he was actually very much intimidating. The Doctor tried to stand up straighter then in an attempt to intimidate the younger boy. It didn't work. 

"Jack, would you please get off the bleachers?" He asked. Jack scoffed and draped a leg over the side of the bleacher. 

"Make me, captain." He said sarcastically. The Doctor picked Jack up, who was now kicking, and put him down on the ground. The young boy proceeded to run away, and the Doctor decided to sit on the bleacher for a minute. Until a seventh grade volunteer asked him to get off. 

One hour left.

xx

"Doctor?" Rose called, looking through the seemingly endless hallway for her boyfriend. Katherine walked over to Rose, rolling up a roll of streamers. 

"Nutty's on the floor in the gym." She said. Rose nodded her thanks and walked into the now empty gymnasium. She found the Doctor surrounded by bits and pieces of streamers, plates, and a pile of pink glitter, fast asleep like a baby. Rose cooed and leant down next to her boyfriend. 

"Hey, sunshine." She said softly. The Doctor rolled over so that he was on his stomach and made a noise that very much sounded like, "Go away." 

"It's time to go home." Rose said. The Doctor slowly got up and looked at her with wide eyes. 

"Can we get ice cream on the way home?" He asked, his voice sore from yelling at children all night. Rose nodded and he got up, draping an arm over his girlfriends waist. She giggled as they walked out.

"So, how's the five kids plan looking now?" 

"Shut it."


End file.
